The present disclosure relates to a technology for projecting an image from a projection apparatus such as a projector on a real object such as a card.
There has been proposed an image processing technology for taking an image of a two-dimensional code by a video camera, recognizing the two-dimensional code and displaying a three-dimensional image for the two-dimensional code on a display apparatus. An example of the proposed technology is described in WO2006/041149A1 (hereinafter referred to as patent document 1). Patent document 1 discloses a rectangular card provided with a two-dimensional code configured to include a reference cell, a code data portion and a plurality of corner cells laid out to surround the code data portion.